


關於思春期

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: A story about Yuuri's obsession.





	關於思春期

最近，有件困擾的事。

和戀人交往已經一段時間了，一切都很順利。和戀人在一起，即使是吃飯喝水也是幸福的。一個微笑，一句呼喚，戀人吃東西時留在嘴邊的醬汁，睡醒時亂翹的頭髮、新生的鬍渣，一點小動作就能將白開水般平淡的日常生活釀成滋味濃厚的醇酒。

就是有件事，彷彿開瓶時不意落入酒中的軟木塞屑，雖無大礙，卻令人難以不在意。

戀人太熱情了。

並不是討厭戀人親暱的態度或在床上的表現，相反的，和戀人肌膚相親很快樂。自己此前沒有過經驗，一切都由著戀人引導。戀人技術高超，尤其知道怎麼挑起他的慾望。自己總是在戀人一句甜膩的「勇利」、一個流轉凝視的眼神、一個似有若無的碰觸，靠過來的氣息與體溫中，就丟兵棄甲，完全任戀人為所欲為。

任何嘗過這種滋味的人，都會覺得置身仙境，擁有無上的幸福吧。

但是，太頻繁了。

交往前就發現戀人喜歡人的肌膚和溫度，一有機會總黏在他身上。起初很不習慣，但因為是偶像和教練，不知道如何拒絕，只能由著他去，久而久之就習慣了。交往後戀人卻變本加厲，訓練以外的時間幾乎無時無刻不纏著他，尤其喜歡挑逗他。往往還沒反應過來，兩人已衣衫凌亂，自己抬起戀人的大腿準備進入了。

真的不是討厭做愛，只是覺得這樣頻繁不好，他們還有其他事要做：訓練、處理日常瑣事、帶馬卡欽散步.....而且有時候自己只需要靜靜地和戀人一起坐在沙發上，兩手交疊，在不經意間對上眼神，彼此相視一笑，就已心滿意足。

再者，雖然一直告訴自己不該想，卻總忍不住想著戀人和前任是不是也是這樣，如影集中的熱戀男女前往海島度過漫漫長假，在陽光灑落的金色沙灘上、白色浪濤旁、湛藍海水間，盡情探索對方的身體什麼的......光是冒出這個念頭，就妒忌到難以遏止。

這樣下去不行，必須找個機會說清楚。

尋了個休息的日子，勇利慎重地邀請戀人。

「有些事想和維克多說。」

戀人欣然同意。兩人在客廳的沙發上面對面坐下，一坐下，勇利就開口了。

「維克多......這樣放縱都沒影響過訓練嗎？」

他別開眼，不敢直視戀人，心底深處也知道這樣做很無理取鬧。維克多......過去怎樣是他的事，但他無法控制自己不去嫉妒。

「放縱？影響？訓練？」

戀人歪著頭，一手搭在唇前，聲音很疑惑。雖然年紀比他大，但此刻維克多展現出來的氣質卻像不知世事的十來歲少年，單純乾淨的令勇利更覺得自己汙穢又心胸狹隘。

「我的意思是……維克多和人交往時，這麼常做愛，不會很消耗體力嗎？」

維克多似乎是明白了。蔚藍雙眼睜大，不可思議地望向勇利。

「勇利認為我和前任都這麼縱慾嗎？」

他直接將「縱慾」這詞說出來，反倒讓勇利不知所措，下意識地低下頭。

「不、不是這樣的，我知道有些運動員需求比較大……」

「我以前連手淫都很少。」

「我相信……咦？」

勇利抬起頭，戀人揚眉睜大眼瞪著他，明亮眸中似有火焰在燃燒。

「我只要想到勇利、見到勇利，就很想緊緊抱住勇利。想碰觸勇利，想被勇利碰觸……」維克多的臉很紅，不知是害羞、憤怒或是不甘心，狀似宣洩地喊出一句，「我以為勇利也喜歡這樣，卻沒想到勇利竟然是這樣想的！」

碧湖邊泛著波光，維克多生氣時總是這樣，不知不覺地就流出眼淚。勇利一開始很驚訝，久了卻感到開心，因為只有自己能看到維克多這一面。

呃，這好像是在說自己常惹維克多生氣。

對面維克多已站起身。

「如果勇利不喜歡，那以後都不要做愛吧！」

「等等！」

勇利想也不想就伸手抓住戀人，然而維克多急欲離開的力道太大，一個不穩，維克多跌入他懷裡，兩人一起摔在木頭地板上，響亮的撞擊聲連馬卡欽都跑過來，繞著他們汪汪叫。

「好痛……維克多你沒事吧！」

然而懷中的人還在掙扎，力道大的彷彿隨時都能掙脫而去。勇利死死抓住人，情急之下脫口而出：

「抱歉，我並不是討厭和維克多做愛或嫌棄維克多縱慾。我只是……嫉妒。」

那個詞就這樣溜出口，勇利也嚇了一跳，畢竟對他而言，向維克多承認自己心中有「嫉妒」這種小心眼的情緒，就像是曝露自己不堪的一面，不值得配上維克多這麼棒的人；但他隨即明白了，就因為對方是維克多。

懷中掙扎的力道停止了，維克多回過頭，表情很驚訝。

「勇利在嫉妒？」

「對，想到維克多過去也用同樣的熱情對待其他人，也一天到晚黏著對方，對對方做所有對我做的事，我就嫉妒的想衝過去對那些人喊：『維克多是我的！』」

反正都說了，不如盡情將內心的醜惡釋放出來，反正維克多會接受的，不知為何，勇利有這樣的自信。

維克多突然摀住臉，低下頭，勇利眼中只剩白皙的後頸。

「維克多？」

「有什麼好嫉妒的呢？我以前也不是這樣的。」

懷中傳來的聲音很小聲。

「嗯？」

「我不是說了嗎？『只要想到勇利、見到勇利，就很想緊緊抱住勇利。想碰觸勇利，想被勇利碰觸』，我以前從來沒這樣過。」

銀色髮絲下露出的雪肌逐漸泛紅，勇利的腦袋也慢慢迷糊。

「如果勇利覺得困擾，我會努力克制的，但我也從來沒想過會變成這樣。」

不只維克多話說得飛快，幾乎要聽不清楚，勇利的腦袋也很混亂，不知道維克多這樣說是什麼意思。他試圖從這些散亂的訊息中理出點頭緒。

啊，原來是這樣。

是因為**自己**才有這樣的變化。

原先的困擾、嫉妒突然都消失了，只想緊緊抱住懷中這個人，盡情地吻他，回報同等，不，更多的愛意。勇利立刻就行動了。他收緊手臂，靠上那從剛才就一直吸引他的大片粉白，像小狗般蹭了蹭。

「我也沒想過自己會這樣嫉妒。」

一手偷偷鑽進衣服下襬，撫上那溫熱的肌膚，懷中的身軀顫抖了下，但並未抗拒。於是勇利更大膽地向上移，從胸膛邊緣慢慢逼近，用大拇指摩搓乳頭，又連著食指夾起、逗弄，身前的人發出輕呼。勇利趁機靠在對方耳邊說：

「喜歡的女孩子和別人結婚了，我覺得失落、難過，卻沒想過要對她的對象說什麼，我本來以為是因為對方始終不是我的戀人，我沒這個立場，現在想想，其實是因為我沒像喜歡維克多這樣喜歡她吧。」

「我也不喜歡聽到勇利在這種時候講前任。」

「不是前任，我的戀人從來只有維克多一個。」

另隻手向下滑進褲頭，撫上那鼓起。隔著衣物做這些事確實很困難，幸好懷中的人不掙扎，只是嘴上抱怨。

「喜歡不脫衣服做和偷偷來，勇利真變態。」

雖然對方看不到，但勇利還是煞有其事地點頭。

「確實如此呢，我也沒想過自己會這樣，都是因為維克多的關係。」

就像維克多出現在面前之前，也沒意識到一直環繞在身邊的愛一樣。

很感謝維克多將這些東西帶給自己，更高興自己也讓維克多有所改變。Living legend 不再是難以親近、孤高的冰上帝王，而是就在他勝生勇利的懷裡，為他的話哭泣，為他的行為顫抖，最親密的戀人。

輕輕咬住耳垂，察覺到懷中人猛地一震，卻仍力圖維持鎮定，同時一手向後伸，撫上他大腿，勇利心中那片柔軟如水波般蕩開，化成浩浩汪洋，將所有身處其中的人都捲入蔚藍深處。

「我想看到維克多的全部，我們換個地點和姿勢？」

事後兩人躺在床上，勇利望著天花板，聽著身旁傳來的規律呼吸聲，回想方才自己怎樣讓維克多呻吟、哭泣、懇求，只覺得身心饜足，世間再無煩惱，突然聽到身邊傳來：

「勇利真的覺得頻繁做愛很困擾嗎？」

他轉頭一看，維克多側趴在枕頭上，一手枕著頭，眉頭微皺，睜大眼睛望著他。

「應該這麼說：因為以前沒遇過這樣的事，所以不知所措，然後就想岔了。其實我想說的是，和維克多做愛當然很快樂，但有時候我也想和維克多一起散步，一起靜靜地坐在客廳裡，我看電視，維克多滑手機，或做其他事情，只要和維克多在一起，我就很幸福。」

「……沒想到勇利是純情派。」

「不是純情派，是想和維克多多做一些事。」他靠向戀人，伸手梳理那散亂的銀絲，滿意地見到視野所及處，雪白肌膚上的點點紅痕，「當然，如果維克多喜歡做愛，我絕對奉陪！」

「說的好像我真的很縱慾似的……」

維克多皺眉，無奈地說，然後他突然笑了。

「OK，我也很期待和勇利做各種事情呢。」

至於後來兩人一起靜靜地坐在客廳裡時，有多少次因為一起看的影片、膩在對方身上，或是青年男子多日來不及消解的慾望，而天雷勾動地火，用縱慾來解決困擾，又是另一個故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋節快樂～
> 
> 雖然標題名為思春期，但和官方宣布劇場版延後無關（痛哭），是在之前就決定好的。


End file.
